My Desert Rose
by xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx
Summary: Gaara reminisces on all of the things he and Sakura had been through, though most were bad experiences, he can't understand why she would want to be with him. But he doesn't care, all he knows is that she is his desert rose. SONGFIC ONESHOT!


**Okay, this is my very first one-shot, so…if it sucks…tell me, and I'll like erase it from Fanfiction as if it never existed. The song is 'Desert Rose' by Sting, and I just absolutely_ love _the song. In my opinion I think it is the ultimate GaaraxSakura theme song. It's GaaraxSakura, and…I can't tell you anything else because it'd pretty much just ruin the entire story…So, yeah here's my first one-shot! Oh, and if you want to hear the song, it's on youtube, or you can just go to my profile!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…if I did, Gaara would be the main character…and it'd be called 'Gaara' XD**

**Regular talking or what's happening in the story**

_**Song Lyrics**_

**Inner Self or Demon talking**

He couldn't believe it. Gaara Sabaku, the sixteen-year old Kazekage, was standing next to the love of his life, Sakura Haruno. He couldn't quite put his finger on it…how the fact that they ended up together, standing side by side, at the altar. Joining together two villages, the Leaf Village and the Sand Village.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

The redhead reminisced on all of the things they'd been through together. He remembered all of the times she'd glared at him, for almost killing Lee and breaking his left arm and leg in the process, and for the fight with Sasuke, but most importantly, the fight the two had in the forest. He didn't understand how such a beautiful female could possibly fall in love with a monster like himself.

_I dream of fire _

_Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die_

_And near the flames_

_The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire_

The first memory he remembered was meeting her that day of the Chunnin Exams. She was the first one he glanced at. The only one he looked at, he cared nothing about Naruto Uzumaki, or Sasuke Uchiha, his future best friends and best men. He loved how her rose hair flowed down her back, how her emerald orbs sat below her large forehead. He laughed to himself wondering how you could be born with pink hair. But to him, she was normal.

_This desert rose_

_Whose shadow bears the secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

_And now she turns _

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

The second memory he recalled was the time he'd fought Rock Lee. The scenes of Lee and himself doing battle, him winning for the most part, then Lee cracking his Sand Armor. He revived the final part of the fight, where he used Sabaku Kyu on Lee's left arm and leg, crushing them. He remembered the look on Sakura's face when she heard the fact that Lee would never be a shinobi again. He hated seeing the look of sadness and depression on her face. Though, he loved it when she smiled, how her eyes glowed with delight and happiness…the opposite of his. Hatred and blood thirst.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes _

_The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

The third remembering he formed in his mind was the fight wit Sasuke. He remembered always intently staring at her endlessly, lustfully, while he stood in the competitors' area and she sat in the stands. He reminisced even when he was fighting Sasuke, he would glance at her when he got a chance. The look on her face when she saw the arm of Shukaku emerging from the orb of sand he created protecting himself while trying to conjure up Shukaku, had struck Sasuke. He felt the pain he'd endured when Sasuke hit him with the Chidori.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in vain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

The last and final memory he found within his mind that included Sakura was the short battle the two had in the forest. He remembered trapping her against the tree as she'd been trying to protect Sasuke. He despised how Shukaku had made him do that to Sakura. He brought back into his mind the heavy fought battle between himself and Naruto. The final blows to each other were attempted punches, but ended up in their heads being conked together. Gaara brought a finger to his forehead feeling the small bump that was still there.

Gaara stared at Sakura one more time. She was wearing a gorgeous light pink dress with bands of crystal-beaded embroidery that trimmed the strapless neckline and dropped a waistline with an intricate design overlaying the bodice. Sakura glanced back at the Kazekage. He bore the traditional Kazekage outfit, red robes with black pants, upon his back, there was nothing. His gourd was sitting to the side…just incase of an emergency.

The minister cleared his throat making the conversations end.

"If I may have everyone's attention now, the ceremony will begin." Sakura looked at Gaara and truthfully smiled at him. Gaara glanced back throwing a slight grin at her. "We are gathered here today to share this sacred vow of trust and to join to villages together. The Sand and the Leaf. To honor one another, through sickness and health, through good times and bad, Kazekage-sama, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gaara took a deep breath not believing this was happening to him. "I do." "And now Haruno-san, do you take the Kazekage to be your lawfully wedded husband, to rule at his side?" "I do!" Sakura squealed then blushing realizing she did so.

The minister chuckled and continued, "Kazekage-sama, you may now kiss the bride." Gaara waited a couple seconds before kissing Sakura who gave him a look. He slowly moved closer to her before gently grabbing her and capturing her lips with a deep and passionate kiss. Sakura by instinct put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. "…oh gag me with a spork! Get a room you to freaks you can finish that later!" Sasuke smirked at the newlyweds. The couple broke apart breathless and blushing.

Gaara looked back at the guests. He saw Temari and Kankuro, his older siblings, sitting on the left of Temari was positioned Shikamaru, and on the other side sat Kankuro, then Ino. He found Naruto and Hinata holding hands occupying the chairs next to Sasuke, who was frowning because he had no one and Gaara had taken Sakura from him, but he was still happy for the two. Behind them sat Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji and TenTen. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Might Guy, and yes Lee. Sakura had begged the redhead to let Lee come, and he did since he felt sorrow for what he'd done to Lee. The less important guests, namely the other citizens of Sunakagure and Kohonakagure, sat all around the VIP guests.

_Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

Gaara pulled Sakura close resting his chin on her head and whispered into her ear, "I love you Sakura…" Sakura blushed at the Kazekage and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I love you too, Gaara-sama."

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
This rare perfurme is the sweet intoxication of love_

She was his desert rose.


End file.
